


the boy who sat on the back steps.

by fivesecondsofdee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drugs, Love, M/M, Pining Harry, Relationship Problems, Sick Louis, Smoking, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofdee/pseuds/fivesecondsofdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry moves into his uni apartment, he's intrigued by a young man, living in the house backing onto Harry's apartment. The mysterious lad, sits on the back stairs of his house each day. Harry watches through his bedroom window, as the boy's life changes and Harry slowly falls in love with him.</p><p>This fic is a window into the young and smitten mind of uni student, Harry Styles, written in chapters made up of days when Harry watches his neighbour, observing days of his life through his bedroom window. He sees the boy's beauty grow, his emotions change, the people who enter and exit out of his constant life. And falls deeply in love with him, the boy who sat on the back steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy who sat on the back steps.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when I was listening to a song. and I fell in love with it.  
> if you read my last fic, i'm still not sure if i'm going to write another chapter as i'll be working on this.  
> i'm not sure how quickly i'll be able to update but i'll get to the end.  
> and I don't know how many chapters there will be.  
> the way it's written is kind of like, in a diary and pov kinda form. so you will never get an insight of Louis emotions. unless, harry is guessing what he's feelings. it's all from harry's perspective and how he slowly falls in love with Louis, with never talking to him. it's going to be written uniquely and it's more of a window into harry's pure love for him, than anything else.  
> so, yep. enjoy!

\- Day One -

The first time Harry moved into his university apartment, he noticed the tiny baby blue cottage-like house that backed onto his apartment block. At the second level, he could look down into the yard and slightly peer into the window, of which seemed to be a kitchen. Harry could quite easily watch the lives of these people, day in and day out without them noticing he was even watching if they didn't look up. He thought it was rather rude to be watching, so he continued to unpack his clothes and hang them up in his wardrobe. 

The same day, his roommate Niall moved into the room next to him. Harry ordered the two of them take out dinner and as he was going to bed he looked down at the small house again and noticed a figure. A young man, much the same age as he, sitting on the few stairs of the back door, cigarette in hand and tear-stained cheeks. Harry watched the boy, mildly concerned and curious of the mysterious lad. This guy was beautiful, Harry'd never witnessed someone so attractive before. This lad was like one of the models from the teen girl magazines, he'd see in the shops. The models that Harry was secretly obsessed with since he was younger. But this boy was much more attractive, with messy feathery auburn hair and tanned skin. Though he wasn't close enough to be sure, but Harry knew he was sobbing rather loudly and shaking, leaving Harry wondering how he still kept a hold of his cigarette.

He continued to watch as the beautiful boy cried harder, and soon another figure joined the picture, a young, tall, slender man with longish blue hair, dressed in nothing but a pair of sweat pants. The second man kneeled down, kissing the crying figure on the face and taking his cigarette from him. He put the butt out and through the remains of it in what appeared to be a black ashtray. The pretty boy was scooped up in the mans arms and Harry just continued to watch as the lad cried into the chest of the taller man.

Eventually, the scene was over, as the blue-haired lad carried the younger into the house, shutting the white screen door behind him. Harry huffed and shook his head, replaying the display he'd just witnessed, in his head.

As Harry went to bed that night, he was left wondering if the pretty boy was okay. Why had he been crying? Who was the taller man? Did they have an argument prior? Will Harry ever see the pretty boy again?

Harry's thoughts pester him, so he decides that the pretty boy infact, was okay but he had just had a disagreement with the other man. This at least kept Harry's suggestions from keeping him awake the rest of the night, but he still goes to sleep hoping he can see the boy again tomorrow.


End file.
